The Royal Woods Book (CarsFan360's Style)
thumb|400px|The Royal Woods Book Cast *Mowgli - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bagheera - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Baloo - Mr. Jim Reese (Clarence) *Kaa - Captain Smek (Home) *Shere Khan - Shredder (TMNT) *Colonel Hathi - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Winifred - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Hathi Jr. - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *King Louie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Flunkey Monkey - Spongebob Squarepants *Monkeys - The Spongebob Squarepants Characters *Buzzy - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dizzy - Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) *Flaps - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Ziggy - CatDog *Shanti - Ronnie-Anne (The Loud House) *Akela - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Rama - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Raksha - Darma (Rock Dog) *Wolves - Various Rock Dog Characters *Elephants - Various How to Train Your Dragon Characters *Chowing Elephant - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hair Elephant - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Elephant with Dusty Muzzle - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Distracted Elephant - Hercules *Buglar Elephant - King Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Elephant with Smashed Nose Crash - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant with a Silly Grin - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Elephant with Fly - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Lincoln Loud House.png|Lincoln Loud as Mowgli Dave seville alvin 2015.png|Dave Seville as Bagheera Mr. Reese.png|Mr. Jim Reese as Baloo Captian Smek As Ratcliffe.jpeg|Captain Smek as Kaa Character-shredder.png|Shredder as Shere Khan Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick as Colonel Hathi Valka in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Valka as Winifred Hiccup.png|Hiccup as Hathi Jr. Krabs artwork.png|Mr. Eugene H. Krabs as King Louie SpongeBob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Flunkey Monkey Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Monkeys Rocko from rocko s modern life by solarstormtm-d6jk6zc.png|Rocko as Buzzy Filbert.jpg|Filbert as Dizzy Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life).png|Heffer Wolfe as Flaps CatDog.png|CatDog as Ziggy Category:CarsFan360